Ariel Ramas
''"I'm daughter of the Aries Ram. He looks after me and he acts like a mother. Apparently, he is male. The Aries Ram is a were-ram in the monster world but too the normies, the Aries Ram is a zodiac sign. My mother was a water-nymph creature with a cat's tail. She got bit by a cat and she grew a tail. That's why I have a cat's tail. Anymore questions?" '' Ariel Ramas is daughter of the Aries Ram and attends Monster High. She is owned by Kawaii~Nerd and was created on a Doll-Divine game that you can find here: http://www.dolldivine.com/anthro-maker.php. She would be voiced by: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Cosgrove. Age: 15 in monster years Monster Parent: Aries Ram and Water-Nymph woman Killer Style: According to Headmistress Bloodgood, she says my killer style is bright and girly. My favourite accessorie has to be my leg-warmers and the bow around my neck. My father says the leg-warmers look exactly like Abbey Abomindable's. Freaky Flaw: My horns. Just, seriously. When I brush my hair, they're always in the way. I just feel like cutting them off sometimes. But they do come in handy when my hands are full. Pet: I have a little Japanese fish called Stripes that I found while I was swimming in a Japanese lake. Favourite Activity: I like to sketch, during my spare time. I also like to swim. Especcially in the Japanese lakes. They have so many living things in the water. I like to say hello to the fishes, too. Even though, they don't reply. I like to talk to animals when I'm upset, confused, anxious and bored. Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters saying I have no taste. Seriously? They only say that because I talk to animals, when I feel like it. I just like nature and living things. Is that a problem? Fav School Subject: Culinary Arts and Swimming. I'm good at swimming, and I haven't drowned yet. I enjoy the Culinary Arts because Ms. Kindergrubber loves my food. Especcially my red velvet cakes. Least Fav Subject: I'm not going to lie, but it's Maths. Too many numbers. They get stuck in my head and I feel sick because of it. I could vomit. Favourite Color: Bright colours. Especcially light yellow and light pink. Favourite Food: I'm a Vegatarion. It's because I don't want to destroy living things, just by eating them. Poor animals. Well..I like red velvet cakes and carrot sticks. BFFs: Ghoulia Yelps. I find her very intellagent. And she's not that slow for a zombie. I understand everything she says. Personality Ariel is optimistic, witty, cheerful, kind-hearted, clever and helpful. Ariel always looks on the bright side and not on the dark side. She can't stand rude people who thinks it's okay to step all over people like stairs. She loves to see living things alive. Ariel loves to hang out with animals and she enjoys talking to them. She's brilliant at swimming and clever at Mad Science. She's a girl full of charisma and she tends to be friendly around other people. The only trouble is, she get's super-quiet around guys. Monster Parent Her father is the Aries Ram. In the monster world, he is a were-ram and in the normie world, he is a Zodiac. Like the Zodiac, Ariel and her father are calm and full of excitment for the future. Her mother is a Water-Nymph woman who's mostly like a Mermaid. She got bit by a mental cat, which made her grow a tail. That's why Ariel has a tail. Relationships Family Ariel lives with her father and mother. According to her family tree, she is an only child. Ariel really wants a sibling because that's what makes her a bit lonely. Friends Ariel is only friends with Ghoulia Yelps but she's still on the search for more friends. Pet Ariel has a Japanese fish called Stripes. It's named Stripes because it's scales and fins are stripey. She found her in a Japanese lake, along with other fish. According to Ariel, Stripes was the best looking fish in the lake. She's layed some eggs in the past but her mother ate the eggs. Ariel got upset because Stripes was confident with having babies. Romance Ariel has no love interest. One of the male students called her fat. But Ariel is still looking. Enemies Ariel strongly dislikes Toralei Stripe and the werecat sisters. Report from Headmistress Bloodgood "I think Ariel Ramas makes a good student. She's polite and never rude. Ariel always thinks of good things instead of bad things. She loves nature and looking after animals. One time in Mad Science, the students were about to dissect some frogs. But Ariel said no. She saved a frog but she wouldn't keep it as a pet. She looks after them, but she can't accept too many of them visiting her. Ariel was really shy when she started Monster High. The first monster who greeted her was Ghoulia. Ariel really liked her at first (as a friend). They would always talk about life and other things. It turns out that Ariel looks like she's about to vomit at the beginning of Maths. I talked to her in my office and she told me why. Ariel would get upset at numerous things. Like being bullied, being called fat and told she has tiny legs. Ariel enjoys talking to teachers than students, sometimes. According to her, she thinks that teachers understand it properly than students. But she's not taking it as an offensive comment". Category:Kawaii~Nerd OCs Category:Zodiac Category:Females Category:Original Characters